Guess This Is Why
by drtopgear
Summary: Jack has a fun night out but doesn't really remember what happened. The Doctor is being a bit of a smart arse. Rose tries and make Jack feel better and teach The Doctor a lesson. Just a funny sweet piece. 10Doctor/Rose and Jack. My first story please R


**Authors notes: **Right I'm new at this, so all comments are welcome. Prompted from a link on Time and Chips and beta'd by hidingduck, so if there's any mistakes (and there will be, because she's likely to attemp to correct something that's perfectly fine already and add a number 6 into the word 'The') feel free to let her have it. I couldn't do it with out her (could too). This was only meant to be short, but well it kept on coming and it got away from me, sorry and enjoy.

Obviously hidingduck put everything in the brackets, not me. I am not saying that my writing is good in anyway!!

Please R&R,

Thanks,

Zed

**Word Count: **2,450

**Written: **01-02-08

"Guess this is why you're not supposed to mix alcohol and drugs…who knew?" Jack whispered, through gritted teeth.

"I did!" the Doctor chirped.

"Oh shut up, you know everything. I get it." Jack groaned as he sat up.

"I do though, and I did war-"

"You warned me, I know, but how could I refuse?"

"Well you could of easily said "N-"

"Jack! You're awake, how do you feel?" Rose entered Jack's bedroom, walked straight over to Jack, ignored the Doctor sitting in the corner and placed a cup of tea on the nightstand. The Doctor screwed his face up at being interrupted and ignored.

"I'm not to bad," Jack declared closing his eyes "Just as long as I don't move, talk or open my eyes." Jack gave a light chuckle and regretted it instantly.

"And let me guess, also as long as you don't laugh, yer?"

"Got it in one," Jack smiled weakly. "So what happened exactly? I can't remember much after we sat down for tea. And him over there sulking in the corner hasn't told me anything besides that I drank a large amount of strange alcohol and took a fair amount of some kinda drug."

Rose looked over at the Doctor who had placed himself in a rocking chair in the corner with an old, heavy looking book in his lap.

"Hey, I don't sulk!" the Doctor chipped in, irritated.

"Then what are you doing now?" Rose asked as she sat down on the bed next to Jack.

"I'm thinking -very good at thinking, me- see, I'm thinking right now." The Doctor plastered a toothy smile on his face.

"Are you, Doctor? Then you won't mind sharing what you're thinking about." Jack said as leant his head on Rose's shoulder.

"Yeah, come on Doctor. You're always thinking of something great, so what are you think about now?" Rose asked trying to smother a giggle at the look on the Doctor's face as he tried to think of something really good.

"Ahh…I'm…thinking that…" the Doctor looked around the room for some inspiration until he saw a pink mug with flowers on it, which Rose had just brought in. "I was just thinking that I would go and do the washing up or wash some clothes before they stink up the TARDIS." He stood up.

"There's nothing to wash up, I just washed the few dishes that where there and I just put a load on. That won't finish for about 20 minutes." Rose explained, inwardly amused.

"Ah. Right. Well...Last time you washed up it wasn't done overly well, so I think I'll go do it again. And I'll make sure you haven't made the washing machine go bang." The Doctor strode over to the door, gave a little wave at Rose and Jack, stepped out of the room and let out a breath.

Rose turned to Jack again, and took a look at him. He didn't look overly well, she decided.

"So, can I get you anything or do anything for you?" Rose asked, knowing what Jack must be going through. Well, sort of, anyway. She had had a few hangovers in her time.

"A sip of tea would be great." Jack said with gritted teeth as he sat up. Rose handed him the tea and he took a sip before studying the mug. "Wow, nice mug, it's really me." Jack and Rose both had a little chuckle.

"Anyway, you going to let him get away with his judgment on your washing up?" Jack asked, wondering.

"No, course not. I just need to think about how to get him back. Shove over will ya?" Rose gave Jack's side a little push and took the mug of steaming tea off of him, placing it back on to the nightstand.

Jack moved to the other side of the bed and released a huge sigh when he stopped moving "God, this head ache it killing me. Can I have some Aspirin?"

"I would like to say yes, but you still have a large amount of alien drugs and alcohol in your system, and we don't know anything about them, so it could be too dangerous."

"Danger is my middle name." Jack gave Rose one of his famous smiles.

"Usually, yes, but not when I'm your nurse."

Jack looked over at Rose, and his smile got even bigger.

"You're my nurse? Hey, where's the nurses' outfit?" Jack raised his eyebrows at her, eyes glinting cheekily.

"Oh shut up, I'm not going to play that game with you. Well... at least not until you can move without wincing…" she trailed off, her tongue between her teeth.

"I'll remember that, Rose Tyler." Jack turned his gaze away and rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

"The Nurse won't play, but the Doctor might," Rose said after a few moments of silence. Jack looked back up at Rose and they both fell into laughter, until Jack shivered.

"You cold Jack?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, just a bit."

Jack had his eyes closed but he could feel Rose maneuver to his side, he heard her shoes falling to the ground and the covers lift up off of him, then he felt another body slide in next to his. Jack opened his eyes as he felt an arm go over his shoulders and one fall softly onto his stomach. He looked down at Rose who was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Jack whispered.

"No worries, do you want to lie down in case you fall asleep?" Rose whispered back.

"Yer, I might," Jack replied, still whispering. He moved down, Rose remaining in the sitting position, and rested his head on her stomach.

"Cheers," he whispered again.

"No worries. And why are we whispering?" Rose asked, her voice still hushed.

"You know what - I don't know." Jack said normally. "So tell me, what happened last night?"

"Right. Well. We went out for dinner, and then you got..._friendly_ with some aliens…"

The Doctor wandered back into Jack's room after about an hour; it wasn't his fault he got bored and lonely easily. He opened the door and walked in side to find a sleeping Jack -head resting in Rose's lap- and Rose reading a magazine.

Rose looked up as she heard the door creak a little as it opened, and smiled at the Doctor as he wandered in.

"Can I ask you, Rose-" he began.

"Sure, ask away," Rose butted in. The Doctor frowned.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why must you interrupt me?"

"The look on your face. So yes, you were going to ask...?" Rose prompted as she put the magazine down, marking the page she was on. The Doctor looked at the magazine, then at Rose, then the magazine and then Rose again.

"Ok- two questions. Question one, why are you in bed with him?" The Doctor pointed at the still-sleeping Jack.

"He got cold, and he need some comfort and company," Rose replied.

"Rose, it's Jack. He just wanted to get you into bed."

"And he did," she replied quickly.

"You know what I mean when I say 'get you into bed'." He gave her a look clearly meaning 'Don't be a smart arse'.

"I know which one you mean, and how do you know he didn't?" Rose enquired.

"Because you're fully dressed."

"Good point, and your second question?"

"Why are you reading a bloke's magazine?" The Doctor didn't look Rose in the eye.

"Because Jack fell asleep, I was bored and these magazines where the only thing I could reach without disturbing Jack."

The Doctor walked over next to Rose, picked up the magazine, opened the drawer in the nightstand, picked up the other 17 or so, walked over to the bin near the door and dumped them inside.

"You know he is just going to take them out again don't you?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Yes, but I will take the bin out when I leave," he replied looking back at the bin.

"Why, so you can have them? I'm sure he would happily share you know, just be careful that you don't take one of the ones for women," she sniggered.

"Right, I don't want to know. Anyway, are you coming or are you going to stay here with sleepy head?"

"Oh be nice, but I think I'll leave him. He'll be a sleep for hours yet."

Rose lifted Jack's head out of her lap and moved the pillow she was leaning on so she could place his head on it. She then climbed slowly off the bed and stood next to the Doctor as she stretched.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, then at Jack. He looked cute as he adjusted to the feel of the new pillow that had replaced his old one.

The Doctor put his arm around Rose's shoulders and lead her out of the room and into the corridor. Rose gently closed the door behind them.

They walked along the corridors together until The Doctor suddenly stopped and looked at Rose with an odd look on his face.

"Rose, how come when Jack had magazines for men and magazines for women you where looking at the ones for men?" the Doctor asked before backing away as he expected a hit to the back of the head.

Rose laughed as he backed away, then grabbed his hand and continued to walk down the corridor until he'd relaxed. Then she answered.

"Because I wanted too see what was in the one for men, I mean, I know what's in the ones for women."

The Doctor looked at Rose with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"What?" Rose asked. "I can't help what my friends got me for my 16th, 17th, 18th and 19th birthday. Oh- and Christmas."

"You have some weird friends Rose Tyler." the Doctor stated, amusingly serious.

"Oh, I know, and you're the weirdest of them all!" Rose giggled as she poked him in the ribs.

"Hahahaha, not funny." he looked up. Whilst they had been walking Rose had led them to the kitchen.

"Why are we in the kitchen Rose?"

"Because I wanted to inspect the dishes after you washed them," she said, letting go of his hand.

"Oh yeah, about that. I... kinda didn't wash them in the end." The Doctor looked down at the floor, feeling like a naughty four-year-old being told off. "Rose, when was the last time you washed the floor? It's disgusting! It's got stains and-" The Doctor looked up.

Rose stood there, arms across her chest, her weight on one foot and a 'You're about to be told off' look on her face.

"You want me to wash and clean do you? Right, ok. I can do that. Come with me." She walked off, and the Doctor followed with his head down.

Rose led him to his bedroom and then to his bathroom.

"Right. I'll start with your mouth. I do the cleaning 'round here. You and Jack don't help, and I have to fit in the alien stuff too so it ain't going to be perfect. So why don't you tell me how well I clean your mouth out?"

She stood there looking at him.

"Sorry Rose, you do a good job. Sorry. And sorry again. I'll get Jack to help out more." He looked up and saw her expression "And I'll help out more too!" he added quickly.

"Good, but I'm still going to have to clean you and your mouth out. In the shower." Rose pointed to the shower, her face stern.

"WHAT?!" the Doctor sounded a little scared. Daleks, Cybermen, unidentifiable, slimy and nameless alien species and he was fine, but an angry Rose Tyler and he was a trembling mess.

"I said in the shower! Now!"

The Doctor bent down to untie his shoes, taking one of them as well as a sock in one movement before he took off his jacket and loosened his tie.

"In." Rose said again.

He walked over to the shower and stepped in. Rose wandered over and turned the water on. The Doctor gasped at the shock of cold water, fear playing havoc with his usual ability to adapt to sharp temperature change.

"Tell me when it gets warmer, please, Doctor" Rose asked quietly.

A few minutes passed and the water finally got hotter, but the Doctor was enjoying the warmth and didn't want to say it was warm because he was about to have his mouth washed out with soap. He had licked soap within a few days of his regeneration. It wasn't very nice.

Rose, however, could see the steam coming off the water, so she stepped closer to the shower.

"Warm yet Doctor?" Rose asked, the Doctor looked up and nodded, terror evident in his face.

"Please don't wash my mouth out with soap, Rose," he sounded like he was pleading.

"Who said anything about soap?" she asked, before leaping forward and kissing him. She ran her hands through his wet hair as the warm water cascaded over them.

The Doctor, surprised, opened his mouth to protest (well, he thinks, he wasn't sure what he was going to do and that would have been a reasonable explanation) but that just meant Rose could slip her tongue into his mouth and explore.

The Doctor smiled through the kiss as he had a sudden thought.

Rose felt him smile as he responded to the kiss. She knew what must have just ran through his mind.

The Doctor and Rose stood in the shower letting the water fall over them as the held each other in a tight embrace, kissing.

Later that night as the Doctor lay in his bed, Rose's body next to his and her head on his chest. He was slowly stroking her hair as she slept, thinking back at how they came to be there. He smiled and gave a slight chuckle as he remembered what he had thought earlier.

'_I could definitely get used to getting my mouth washed out'_


End file.
